two tongues meet
by alwaysifyouseemeforgettingyou
Summary: Spin the Bottle, the 8th grade, Evan's house. That's how to sum up Evan Goldman's first party as a 14 year old. Without mentioning the time he made out with Lucy Dunn. / / What goes on during Spin the Bottle, isn't cheating. No matter what. {evcy} oneshot


It's about as tasteful as any other 8th grade party; hormonal, crazy, loud. They're just excited to get the hell out of the 7th grade and leave the hell that is 13 behind. _Anyone_ who has ever been 13 can understand.

Evan "The Brain" Goldman—yes, you read that right—nervously plunks away at his phone's keyboard, trying to get a hold of his girlfriend, Patrice. He may be back in with everyone cool after a series of complicated events and zany schemes (all he can really say to describe it is that involved the Dairy Queen down the road, 4 lbs of spaghetti, The Tongue, a bloody nose, and a party) but he's still on edge.

"Hey!" Brett Sampson hops onto Ms. Goldman's coffee table—Evan cringes. The party quiets, shushes audible. "Fudge,—" he barks at Malcolm Venter "—toss me the empty Coke bottle!"

The wide receiver takes position and chucks it, "here ya go, Brett." Brett, being the star quarterback, catches it. Perfectly.

"Thanks, man. So, who wants to play _spin the bottle?_" The blonde asks, chuckling.

"With tongue?" Lucy Dunn—gorgeous, pale, a bitch—asks (but if Evan is honest, it's much, much closer to "purrs" and that turns him on just a little).

"Is there any other way to play?" Eddie Jones laughs.

"Nope," Brett pops the "P" with a dazzling "movie star" grin, "so, who's in?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Brett and Lucy, sittin' in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G ing—"

"Uh, you know you aren't s'pposed to say "ing," right?" Evan asks Eddie and Malcolm, "I mean, it's sort of, well, _implied_ in the "I - N - G" part."

"Whatever, they still have to do _The Tongue,_" Eddie scoffs.

"Shut up," Lucy snaps, "oh,_ Bwetty._" Something about the malice in her voice and the seductive purr behind it kills Evan. And then, all he can see is tongue. Lots of tongue. In Brett's mouth. Rolling and playing and it looks so fucking _good_ to him. Lucy Dunn's tongue, he almost wishes it was down his throat. _Almost,_ his girlfriend makes it an almost.

"Damn," Eddie and Malcolm whistle. Simon and Richie just gawk like idiots, which—as Evan reminds himself—they kind of are.

Evan glances over to the perky blonde. Kendra pouts (Evan can't help but think of a little kid) with her eyebrows twisted angrily, jealously. It _is_ her boyfriend that her best friend is making out with (and her best friend's ex-boyfriend, the on again, off again love triangle is something they have down), even if anything that goes down in Spin the Bottle doesn't count as cheating, going by the rules of Appleton, of course.

It's another second and Lucy is pushing Brett away, not caring for his hands itching towards her hips.

Wolf whistles howl, the boys congratulate Brett. Brett who remembers his girlfriend and plants a kiss on her lips with a, "you know I'm into you, Kendra."

And Kendra just smiles giddily and sends Lucy a gloating look. But Lucy is much to busy spinning the bottle to particularly care.

"Whoa ho, ho! _Brain!_" Eddie grins, ruffling Evan's hair as Malcolm and Brett check him, teasingly.

Neurotic as always, he laughs nervously. Lucy raises an eyebrow, coyly.

"Well, well," she purrs (and yes, it's really a full out purr this time).

He tugs his lips into a quick smile. "Uh, yeah …" He tries not to sound stupid. He's fairly certain he fails.

"K - I - S - S - I - N - G," the boys chant, cutting off when Evan sends them a flustered glare. "Go ahead, Brain," Eddie snickers.

He moves his face as close to hers as he can without risking bumping anything. A few, warm breaths. He searches her eyes to see what she's feeling; impatience, nervousness, insecurities, lust. But she hides most of it in a blink. A few more breaths, he can feel his pulse speeding up and the room getting hotter and his palms getting sweaty and oh, God, it's like right before he kissed Patrice all over again.

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?" She snaps, a blush tinting her pale face. It's like his knees turn to jelly.

"It's just … I mean, you're—" she kisses him. The Tongue. More tongue than with Brett. And his hands are on pressed to her cheeks and in her hair and he rolls his tongue like he knows makes Patrice weak in the knees. Her hands find their way to the back of his neck and his move down to her hips to pull her into his lap.

Tongue.

Beautiful, amazing tongue.

Combined with this perfect dance they have down with their lips and the heat and passion and—did she just do that with her tongue? Holy crap. Maybe he should be freaked out and not know what to do and be thinking about Patrice but all he can think about is _Lucy._

He ignores the wolf whistles and cat calls because damn it, this feels _amazing._ He slides his hands down a little more, gripping and massaging her ass. She giggles giddily at his rolling tongue and touching, her hands moving to his face.

"Get a room," Eddie teases.

"Ooh, la, la, la," Charlotte giggles, "Gollum would just _love_ to see this."

_What?_

Their lips are apart in a second. She doesn't get pushed from his lap but his hands rocket away from her ass. "Charlotte, _please,_" he pleads, "don't show that video to Patrice."

"Seriously, _Charlotte,_" Lucy snaps at her giggly, gossipy friend as she fixes her hair.

"Don't want your ex-bestie to see you Tonguing her boyfriend?" The curly haired girl teases.

"_Charlotte._ Molly, Cassie. Bathroom. Now," Lucy hisses, "Kendra!" Evan falls back.

"Archie was right," he mutters, "two tongues met. At the party. It was perfect. Oh, my God—I have a girlfriend."

"Yep," Eddie pops the 'P.' Evan groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Closet?" He whispers later.

"Closet," she murmurs.

What happens because of Spin the Bottle at a party _isn't_ cheating. No matter how many bases you get to. Even if you hit a grand slam in a coat closet as quietly as you can.

* * *

_reviews are appreciated_


End file.
